THIS invention relates to medical equipment, and more specifically to a protective device for a needle assembly having a hub for attachment to a syringe, a catheter or a blood-drawing holder, and a hypodermic needle extending from the hub.
Protective devices for needle assemblies are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,508 discloses a protective device which includes an end cap and a resilient, generally tubular member for holding the end cap over a sharpened end of a hypodermic needle. The end cap includes a blocking surface for containing the sharpened end of the needle, and an off-centre opening adjacent the blocking surface for allowing the needle to pass through the end cap for use. The generally tubular member is arranged to bias the end cap into a safe position in which the sharpened end of the needle is aligned with the blocking surface. To expose the needle for use, it is necessary to manipulate the end cap by aligning the sharpened end of the needle with the opening in the end cap and then withdrawing the end cap over the needle against the resilience of the generally tubular member.
Although this device is effective in containing the sharpened end of the needle before and after use, aligning the needle with the opening in the end cap and also then overcoming the resiliency of the generally tubular member can be awkward in certain medical applications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a protective device for a needle assembly which is effective in containing the sharpened end of a needle before and after use, and which allows the needle to be exposed for use relatively easily.